My Daughter's Death
by Wolfpelt
Summary: Silverstream knows Feathertail must die, but she desperately doesn't want her to. [Oneshot]


**Hi, people! Writer's block is being evil to me on my other story, and I had an urge to submit something to the site, so I wrote, well, this. It may be crappy in some parts, but oh well… R&R!**

I gazed down at the young silver she-cat below me. "Be careful, Feathertail," I whispered, my voice full of worry. "Be careful." I watched as she helped her friends and her brother, Stormfur, fight Sharptooth, the giant cat who had killed much of the Tribe of Rushing Water. StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting had discussed the prophecy of the silver cat, and had agreed to make the silver cat in the prophecy Feathertail. Everyone had seemed happy. Everyone except for me.

"Silverstream," a voice behind me whispered softly. "I'm so sorry-she must die." I whipped around to see Stonefur, an old friend of mine from RiverClan, and several other cats.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at the cats in front of me angrily.

"Silverstream," my father, Crookedstar, former leader of RiverClan, mewed. "She must. If she doesn't, all hope for the survival of the Clans will be lost."

"No." I shook my head, gazing down at the beautiful she-cat beneath me. I looked back up at the cats in front of me, my eyes blazing with anger. "She won't die. I won't let her."

"Silverstream-" Crookedstar began again. I wouldn't let him finish.

"She went on your stupid quest! What more do you want from her? She's risked her life for the Clans, every one of them, and this is how you repay her? You _kill_ her?"

"It's the only way, Silverstream."

"No it's not." I looked away, knowing I was wrong. "I died for her. And after I died, Graystripe was distraught. Don't make that happen again. And don't make it happen to Stormfur, either."

"Silverstream." An old blue-gray she-cat stepped forward. "Let me show you something."

"Yes, Bluestar." I dipped my head respectfully to the former ThunderClan leader. I followed her over to a small pool where a young dark gray tom appeared in the water.

"So?" I mewed. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He is the cat your daughter loves," Bluestar replied calmly. "She will die saving him."

"What? No. She can't."

Bluestar looked at me sadly. "Would you really wish the pain of losing a loved one on your own daughter? Could you bear to let her feel the pain Graystripe felt after your death? She will feel it just as strong as he did if Crowpaw dies. You see, Silverstream." She turned to face the water again. "We're not hurting her by killing her. We're sparing her."

I stared at her for a couple of moments before looking away and closing my eyes tightly. "Very well," I muttered. "Do it."

Bluestar shot one last sympathetic look at me before meowing, "You're doing the right thing, Silverstream. Stormfur will deliver the message to RiverClan, and Feathertail will save the Tribe of Rushing Water." She turned and walked away.

I stared into the pool as my daughter fought Sharptooth. As she leapt on to the cave roof, I looked away, knowing what was going to come next. I heard a thump on the ground and I opened one eye to see Feathertail lying on the ground almost motionless.

"No," I breathed. "No." I looked back at Bluestar, who was standing not too far behind me. "I need to go down there," I announced. "I have to."

Bluestar simply nodded. "Go on," she mewed. "I understand."

I felt myself float toward the ground, and as I saw my daughter's near motionless body, I gasped, "Oh, Feathertail!" I looked at my son. "My son, try not to grieve. Feathertail is with StarClan. I will take care of her."

He nodded. Once again, I felt myself floating up to StarClan, and I mewed, mainly to myself, "I'll take care of you, Feathertail. I promise to." As I reached StarClan, I saw Feathertail gazing through the pool at Crowpaw.

"I love you, Crowpaw," I heard her whisper. "I always will." I stepped over to her slowly.

"Feathertail…I'm so sorry."

She looked up at me, and her blue eyes met my green ones. "Thank you," she whispered before walking away.

I walked over to Bluestar. "Yes?" she asked, looking up at me from grooming herself.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you for making her happy."

**So what did you guys think? (It's my first attempt at a oneshot, so don't be too harsh in your reviews if you don't like it.) Don't worry if you think it's crappy. The next chapter for my other story should be up, er, soon. (Hopefully.) So no more crappy oneshots from me if you hate it. Anyway, I'd love to hear your opinion, so R&R!**


End file.
